1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiprocessor computer systems. More particularly the invention relates to multisystem networks of multiprocessor computer systems and the manner in which processors from one system communicate with processors in another system.
2. The Prior Art
Connecting two or more multiprocessor systems together in a network is desirable in many applications, such as applications where there is a need for communications between separately managed systems. Also, there is a practical limit to the number of processors which can be included in multiprocessor systems. When system size limits are reached, the only manner in which processing power may be further expanded is by connecting two or more multiprocessor systems together in a network.
When networking multiprocessor systems together, it is common to employ one of the processors in each system as a communication link and intersystem communications manager. This dedicated processor handles all of the communications between processors in the network.
Although this scheme allows for intersystem communication between processors, the use of a processor as the communication link through which all processor communications are funneled creates a bottleneck which acts to limit the information throughput rate. Since high speed and high throughput are always desirable parameters in any computer system, there is a need to provide a multisystem network which operates in a rapid and efficient manner to accomplish intersystem communications.